knotting_donutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Song
no Loser Like Me Loser Like Me was written by Glee club, talking about how Sue treats them like a loser, and the whole school treats them like losers. During a brainstorming session, the kids start talking about some of the things Sue had done to them recently and how it made them feel, such as throwing sticks at Mercedes' head, filling Brittany and Santana's lockers with dirt, and asking to get Tina's name changed to "Tina Cohen-Loser" by pretending to be her. Will tells them that they might have found their song, himself coming up with the title. Lyrics To Loser Like Me Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Santana: huh) But hey! Rachel with Santana and Brittany: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me Rachel: You may say that I'm a freak show, (Santana: '''I don't care) But, hey! '''Rachel with Santana and Brittany: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take Rachel and Finn: That's right Rachel with Santana and Brittany: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away Rachel and Finn: That's right Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth (Finn and Rachel: So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Finn and Rachel: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker Finn with Santana and Brittany: And, hey, all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Finn: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters Finn with Santana and Brittany: 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with New Directions: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. And I'll just look away. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth (Finn and Rachel: So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Finn and Rachel: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Rachel: A loser like me. Santana and Brittany with New Direction Girls: Hey, you, over there, Keep the "L" up up in the air Hey, you, over there, Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care You can throw your sticks, And you can throw your stones Like a rocket just watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are. New Directions: (Rachel: Yeah!) Just (Rachel: 'Yeah!) go ahead and hate on me run your mouth. ('Finn and Rachel: '''So everyone can hear) '''Rachel with New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down (Finn and Rachel: '''Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, '''Rachel with New Directions: Just (Mercedes: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth (Rachel, Mercedes and Finn: 'So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down ('Rachel, Mercedes and Finn: 'Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, ('Mercedes: Oh) You are not me (Mercedes: Be), you wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me. Get It Right Get It Right was a song written by Rachel. She wrote it for Finn (awww. Finchel!!!) after Quinn tells her that she and Finn are dating again (at the same time Rachel and Finn are dating.) and she yells at Rachel to get it right, that she and Finn are never going to be together and such, which causes Rachel to run out of the theater crying, then writes Get It Right. Lyrics To Get It Right Rachel: What have I done I wish I could run Away from this ship going under Just trying to help Hurt everyone else Now I feel the weight of the world Is on my shoulders What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take Oh, how many times will it take for me To get it right To get it right Can I start again With my faith shaken Rachel with Tina and Brittany: 'Cause I can't go back and undo this Rachel: I just have to stay And face my mistakes Rachel with Tina and Brittany: But if I get stronger and wiser I'll get through this What can you do when your good isn't good enough And all that you touch tumbles down 'Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me? Rachel: To get it right So I throw up my fist Throw a punch in the air And accept the truth That sometimes life isn't fair Rachel with Tina and Brittany: Yeah, I'll send out a wish Yeah, I'll send up a prayer Rachel: And finally someone will see How much I care New Directions Girls: What can you do when your good isn't good enough Rachel with New Directions Girls: All that you touch tumbles down Oh, my best intentions Keep making a mess of things I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Rachel with Tina and Brittany: Oh, how many times will it take? Rachel: To get it right To get it right Category:Glee